Unexpected
by faberryislife13
Summary: Quinn Fabray is a normal girl in high school. What happens when she befriends the new girl in school? Her life is turned around in a very unexpected turn of events.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

I'm a normal teenage girl. I'm also the most popular girl in William McKinley High School. I'm not the Bitchy Head Cheerleader actually that's my best friends, Santana Lopez and co-captain of the Cheerios and also Santana's girlfriend, Brittany S. Pierce. Though Britt isn't a bitch, she's far from it. She's the sweetest girl you will ever meet.

I have no idea why I'm so popular. Maybe it's because I'm best friends with the two Head Cheerleaders. Maybe it's actually because of my talent, but I highly doubt that. I am the captain of the girls' basketball team and I have to say, I am pretty good at what I do.

It's the first day of my sophomore year and I'm walking down the hall towards my locker when I see quite a few people pointing down the corridor. I turn in time to see none other than, Dave Karofsky throwing a bright red slushy in the face of a small brunette that I have never seen before.

"Welcome to McKinley loser!" Dave shouts and the crowd erupts into laughter. The small brunette lets out a sob and rushes off to the nearest restroom.

Before I know what the hell I'm doing, I take off in the direction of the girl whose name I don't know yet. When I make it to the bathroom I gently push the door open and poke my head around the corner. I see the girl trying desperately to clean corn syrup out of her hair with a paper towel, but failing miserably.

"Here let me help you." I say wetting a paper towel. She jumps ten feet in the air, and flinches when I start to clean her hair out.

"I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray." I say trying to at least get a name out of her.

"Rachel Berry." She says slightly cautious.

"So are you new? I haven't seen you around here before, and trust me I would have noticed someone like you."

"And what is that?" She asks curiosity lacing her voice.

"Gorgeous." I reply easily.

She blushes and ducks her head before looking back up and making eye contact with me.

"Thank you. No one has ever said anything like that to me before. And yes I am new. I came from Columbus. My daddy got a new job."

"That's awesome. Listen don't let those people mess with you. They are all asses. If you hang with me, they won't bother you." I say trying to make her feel a little better.

"How are you so sure that they won't?" She asks uncertainty evident in her eyes.

"I'm the most popular girl in school. They're scared of me." I say with a slight chuckle.

"Oh. Well, I'll hang with you then." She says with a smile that makes my heart melt.

"Good. We should probably get to class. I have some extra clothes in my locker in the locker room that I think will fit you." I say dumping the soiled towels in the trash can by the door. I walk over to her and tug her hand whilst grabbing both of our bags.

We make it to the locker room and I hand her the clothes. She changes quickly and soon we find ourselves in front of her first class which happens to be my class as well. I walk in first and sit down, and she takes the seat next to me and sets her bag on the ground.

She leans in close to my ear and whispers, "Thanks… for everything."

"No problem Berry." I say with a slight smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

The final bell rings and I rush off to Glee. I walk in and take my usual seat next to San and Britt and wait for the usual speech that Mr. Schue gives us. When Schue walks in, he steps aside and I see Rachel right behind him.

"Hey guys! Welcome back! We have a new member! Everyone give our newest member, Rachel, a round of applause." I find myself clapping with the rest of the club and watch as she makes her way to the seat on my right.

"Hey." She whispers leaning in close.

"Hey back." I whisper back leaning in closer until there is only about an inch between us.

"Oh gag. Get a room Q." Santana says and then lays her head on Britt's shoulder.

"Shut up Santana." I snap at my best friend.

"Yeah San, be nice to Q." Britt says and Santana grumbles in return.

"Is she always like this?" Rachel asks slightly frowning.

"You'll get used to it. In time she'll warm up to you." I say trying to make her smile.

"Okay, if you say so." She says still a bit uncertain.

"I do say so." I say nudging her shoulder with mine.

"Alright everyone, quiet down please. So this week's topic is what your current favorite song is." Mr. Schue starts, grabbing everyone's attention.

The room is filled with loud cheers and whoops, and the boys start high fiving while Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt start to talk about what songs they are going to sing.

"Alright guys settle down. There are some rules first. The rules are the song cannot be inappropriate. Second, it can't be derogatory what so ever and third you have to come up with a lesson of your own to teach the class after your performance. Also, everyone must participate. That means you Puck."

"Yes sir. I have this one in the bag Schue." Puck replies with a smirk as he turns to me and wiggles his eye brows.

"Pervert." I say rolling my eyes and focusing back on the front of the room.

"Alright now that we have that out of the way, Rachel said that she would like to sing for us since she is new. Rachel, take it away." Mr. Schue says and steps aside taking a seat in one of the empty chairs.

"Thank you Mr. Schue. I will be singing one of my all time favorites." She says taking a seat on one of the stools at the front of the room.

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick but make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt _

_me when you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_

_Let the future pass and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon into_

_this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling _

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me…_

_See this heart won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a _

_clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I_

_look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from _

_suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high _

'_Cause every "Hello" ends with a_

"_Goodbye"_

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling _

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me_

_I'm giving up so just catch me_

I can't stop staring at her. Her voice is just so… hypnotizing. I love the way her voice just flows. I sit there and stare until I see everyone grabbing their stuff and leaving the choir room. I don't know exactly what it is, but there is something about that girl that I can't seem to understand. Hmm I'm sure it's nothing.


End file.
